Another Groovy Adventure
by Ellis97
Summary: Dr. Claw has sent Talon to rob the Bay City Museum for the third ancient diamond. When the Groove Squad finds out about this, they must race off to the museum and stop him.
1. Talon's New Mission

**Author's Note:**

 **While Team Gadget is still in Trollzopolis finding the missing diamonds, we'd better get back to Earth and find out what's going on with Penny and the Groove Squad. So without a doubt, let's start the story!**

* * *

Deep in Dr. Claw's command deck, Claw himself was actually pretty concerned about the ever growing hole in the sky. As you may recall, his researchers told him about the hole being a torn part of the fabric of the universe and that would mean the end of all life as we know it. Claw then called Talon, who was still on his way to Bay City.

"Talon!" he shouted "Come in!"

Talon's image came up on the screen "What do you want now, uncle? I'm kinda busy here...trying to get to that Nightingale guy you told me about..."

"Never mind that!" snapped Claw "I need you to do something else!"

"What?" asked Talon.

"My MAD Scientists have been looking into that rapidly growing hole in the sky, and apparently it will destroy the entire universe if nothing is done about it" Claw replied.

"I told you there was something wrong with it" Talon remarked.

"Silence!" barked Claw "Listen, I need you to find this diamond. My researchers said that it was part of what could counteract the hole. Find it immediately!"

"You, want to save the entire world?" Talon asked skeptically "What gives? You want to dominate the world, not protect it"

"I know" Claw sighed "But I cannot let the world be destroyed if I want to conquer it and destroy Inspector Gadget. I have to find a way to stop it so I can achieve my goal"

"Wow, uncle, I didn't you actually had a moral compass" Talon snarked.

"Just find the diamond and bring it back here!" Claw banged his metallic fist on MAD Cat "The jewel is currently on display at the Bay City Museum. I want you to retrieve that diamond and bring it back to me so I can repel the void and stop it from destroying humanity! And hurry! I think the void is getting more dangerous"

"Yes sir" nodded Talon.

Talon was understandably perplexed and surprised by his uncle's request, but he didn't want to fail him again, so he decided to go to Bay City and steal the diamond.

* * *

Meanwhile over in Bay City, Chrissy and Bridget were still trying to assist Penny in figuring out what in her brain wouldn't shut up.

"...and that's what I learned that you can't bring your video watch into water" she finished "I also learned that one advantage about near-drowning is that when some hunky lifeguard gives you mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, it's like dying and being woken up by an angel"

"Now I wish I did that" Bridget remarked.

"Okay Penny, why don't we try looking into more...personal memories of yours?" suggested Chrissy.

"Personal memories?" asked Penny.

"Sure" Chrissy nodded "Like, tell us something about your past. Sometime before you met all of us"

"Yeah, tell your Auntie Bridget and Auntie Chrissy what your past was like" added Bridget "And by 'past', I mean something that involves your deceased folks"

Penny sighed "Okay then...but it's a pretty long story..."

"Oh it is" Bridget remarked "I can tell..."

Penny began "When I was little, long before I even knew I had an uncle, I lived with my mommy and daddy in a large mansion. My parents were both accomplished scientists and we were set for life. They also made an invention that could reduce gravity, which they were planning to use for the army..."

"Golly, sounds like such a device" said Chrissy.

Penny nodded "...We were very happy together. Our cozy little family in our safe and warm home. I would eat fine gourmet meals, help my family in their lab, I went to the finest private school, and my parents and I would do everything together"

"I sure have been living wrong" Bridget remarked "Sure wish I had your life"

"You would" Penny sighed "On the last birthday I had with my family, my mommy gave me my video watch and my daddy gave me my computer book"

"Gee Penny, I thought you invented those yourself" said Chrissy.

Penny continued "Unfortunately, our quiet life would come to an end when some people attacked our home. They wanted my father's gravity thing, but they wouldn't meet their demands, so they burned our house down. The fire department arrived in time, but only I made it. All I have left of them is the necklace daddy and I bought mommy for her birthday, as well as the computer book and watch. Since I didn't have any other relatives that I knew of, I spent a few years in the Metro City Orphanage. Eventually, Dr. Claw sent his minions after the code to my father's invention after they stole it from the army, so they kidnaped me, thinking I knew the code. Luckily, Uncle John rescued me at the last minute and so began my life of snooping and investigating"

"Boy, that really is a long story" said Chrissy.

"You know, Chrissy, sometimes...I wish my parents weren't dead" Penny sighed "That way, I could have a regular life again and not worry about bad guys anymore"

"I knew you'd see the light one day" Bridget smirked.

"I guess after all we've been through, I don't think we'll ever have normal or quiet lives" said Chrissy.

"Yeah, after meeting Penny, my life turned completely upside down" added Bridget.

"Maybe my thirst for a normal life is really what's been wrong with me" suggested Penny "I mean, years of dealing with my bubblehead of an uncle must have really gotten to me"

"Well it doesn't like our thirst will be satisfied, because we have to meet the others in ten minutes for some training" said Bridget "Come on"

"Right behind ya" said Penny "Come on, Brain"

"Ruff!" said Brain.

Brain and the girls then walked out of the door, ready for their practice session.

* * *

Author's Note:

Maybe Penny is yearning for a normal life and she doesn't realize it.


	2. Another Training Session

Penny, Chrissy, Bridget, and Brain had met Mac, Ping, Adrian, Zeke, and Napoleon in some sort of purple car. Since he was the only member of the group with a learner's permit, he was really the option to test out this vehicle.

"Wow, thanks for letting me drive, Adrian," said Zeke "I mean, it's not every day somebody trusts me with their car. Especially since I after I accidentally crashed my dad's car a couple of months ago."

"I can see why no one would trust you." Bridget snarked.

"So, why are you asking me to drive the car?" Zeke asked Adrian.

"Activate the auxiliary and I'll explain." said Adrian.

"Okay." Zeke said as he turned on the auxiliary, which started to make some sort of vibrating noise.

"You see babies, if you're going to fight crime and evil, you're going to need an evil-fighting vehicle to go with it." said Adrian.

"Wowsers, just like my Uncle John!" Penny exclaimed.

"Or Scooby-Doo." Bridget deadpanned.

"But much more awesome!" Adrian said before pressing a button underneath the cap of the ignition lever "Check it out!"

Just then, some buttons appeared on the next to the steering wheel with some labels on them.

Zeke read the labels, "Fly? Drill? Lasers? Adriane, is all this?"

"Time for a little driver's ed, babe." said Adriane "Press the one marked 'laser', please."

Zeke pressed the button marked "LASER" and all of a sudden, lasers shot from the headlights and zapped a traffic light.

"Wowsers!" exclaimed Penny. "The Gadgetmobile's got nothin on that!"

"Now press the one marked 'drill'!" Adrian continued.

Zeke pressed the button marked, "DRILL" and all of a sudden, a drill came out of the front engine and started boring it's way into the ground and right back up.

"So that's what the road looks like from the other side..." Ping thought.

"What about this one, marked 'submarine'?" Zeke pointed to another button. "No, wait! Don't tell me!"

"You got it, mate!" Adrian winked.

"Whoa! This car is so freakin awesome!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Hey Adrian, when do we get our cool gadgets?" asked Chrissy.

"Yeah!" Penny added. "I can't live off my computer book and watch alone!"

"Just give me a minute..." Adrian said.

He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out five blue pom-poms. The girls then grabbed the pom-poms and started to examine them. Each one of them had a different stripe on it; pink for Penny, red for Chrissy, blue for Ping, green for Mackenzie, and turquoise for Bridget.

"Gee Adrian, these are really nice, but we already have pom-poms." said Mackenzie.

"And besides, I don't cheer!" Bridget added.

"But you've never seen pom-poms like these before!" Adrian proclaimed. "Let's test them out!"

Zeke stopped the car and Adrian and the girls got out to test out their new fangled cheer-doohickeys.

Adrian cleared his throat and started to explain, "You'll see several buttons inside the pom-poms. Mac, would you like to be my tester?"

"Okay." Mac shrugged. "What do I do?"

"Press one." said Adrian.

Mac pressed the first button on her pom-pom and suddenly, it converted into a shield. "Wowsers! A shield!"

"That is not just any shield," said Adrian "That shield is equipped with clear liquid careflaw. Impenetrable to bullets, rockets, and pretty much anything that can fly and cause pain. Try another button."

Mac pressed another button and suddenly, the pom-pom converted into a mini-copter and she flew up into the air.

"Wowsers!" Penny exclaimed. "A mini copter! Just like my uncle's! Only not really large and inside of your head."

"With all those gadgets in his head, you ever wonder where his brain is?" Bridget deadpanned.

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

"This is great, Adrian." said Mac. "Now how do I get down?"

"Just press the button again." Adrian replied.

Mac pressed the button again and the copter retracted back into the pom-pom's handle.

"There, that should do it." she said, before she realized she was up in the air "Aw nuts."

Mac then dropped down the ground. Luckily, Brain managed to catch her in his open arms.

"Thanks Brain." Mac said before giving Brain a kiss.

Brain nervously chuckled, grinned, and blushed.

Adrain continued "These gizmos can also convert into submersible devices for underwater adventures, emit a toxic stun gas, and be thrown as deadly boomerangs. Pretty neat, huh?"

The girls all gave Adrian a large group bear hug.

"Adrian, you're the best!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"Yo dude!" added Bridget.

"Okay, okay...you're crushing my ribs..." Adrian said chokingly.

"Oh, sorry..." Chrissy grinned.

"My Uncle John's got nothin on this!" Penny said as she looked at her pom-pom.

"Adrian, these are the best gizmos I've ever had! I can't wait to try them out on a baddie!"

Just then, there was a large explosion in the distance.

"Wowsers!" exclaimed Penny. "I believe that's our cue..."

"Looks like it's time to transform!" Chrissy exclaimed.

The girls reached into their pockets, grabbed their drink bottles, and clicked them together.

"Power up!" shouted the girls.

They chugged down the drinks and started to transform into their superhero forms. They twirled up into the air and landed on the ground in a horizontal row, one-by-one. They then strutted up to the fourth wall and made poses.

"Bring it on, Groove Squad!" they shouted in unison.

"You know, this is kind of like some sort of beverage commercial." Bridget remarked.

"Don't ruin the moment, Bridge." Chrissy deadpanned.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Groove Squad has gotten some brand new gadgets and it looks like they've got a good way to to test them out.**


	3. Trippy Dippy Hippies

Following their awesome transformation and campy battle cry, the Groove Squad was finally ready to carry out their mission.

"You know, our transformation from drinks sounds like some kind of sports drink commercial." Bridget remarked.

"Never mind that!" said Chrissy. "We need to investigate what's going on! Mac, can you do a scan of the explosion?"

Mac scoffed. "Is Elmo red?"

Mac then used her see-through vision to scan the area for the source of the explosion and it led right to some sort of jewelry store.

"Right there!" she said. "And it seems that some hippies are robbing that jewelry store!"

"How can you tell?" asked Penny.

"Cause they're right across the street." Mac bluntly replied.

The girls looked over and saw exactly what Mac told them: a group of hippies walking right out of some sort of jewelry store and carrying crystals. One of them was spray painting a peace symbol on the wall.

"Oh my God, I don't believe it!" Chrissy exclaimed.

"Yeah, their clothes are so outdated." Ping added.

"Come on, let's see what's going on!" said Penny.

The Groove Squad walked right over to the hippies to see what they were doing.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you people doing?" Penny asked the hippies.

"Yeah, and more importantly, who are you?" added Bridget.

"Hey, we're like Flower Power, man." the first hippie, Skymoon said as he made a peace symbol. "We're just like, taking these crystals to be free, man. Crystals should be free, you know?"

"Well, we're letting them free for a couple of days so we can like, trade them for a van." added the second hippie, Rainbow.

"What're you, like aliens?" asked the third hippie, Oceanbird.

"We're superheroes, and we want you to put those crystals back!" Penny replied.

"Forget it!" said Skymoon. "These crystals are ours and we're not going to let some babes in Halloween costumes tell us what to do!"

"Then I guess we will have to take you in ourselves!" said Chrissy. "Groove Squad, attack!"

The girls then charged right over to the hippies to attack. However, the hippies were also quite powerful themselves; each one of their head of hair started to form into a hand, a venus fly trap, and two pairs of arms.

"I am so gonna need a shower after this." Bridget deadpanned.

While the girls had been battling Flower Power, they didn't know that two people were spying on them (both of whom, didn't know the other was there). In an alleyway, was Talon in a trench coat, and right by a building was none other than, Larry, who had been sent by Dr. Nightingale to find out more info on the squad.

"There they are," Larry said in his thoughts from the corner of the building. "The alleged, Groove Squad."

Talon used his MAD binoculars to observe the action on the street and zoomed in on the squad. "Looks like there's some action going on down there..."

He zoomed in the lenses and saw Penny using her telekinetic powers to help raise Bridget and help her attack Skymoon.

"There's something familiar about those two, but I just cant quite put my finger on it..." he thought.

Penny used her telekinesis to aim boulders right at Rainbow, but Rainbow used his long, blonde hair to deflect them and grab Penny.

"Penny!" Chrissy exclaimed as she charged to rescue the other blonde.

Just then, Rainbow used his hair again to grab Chrissy and have her share the hog-tie with Penny.

"So much for that." Chrissy deadpanned.

"Chrissy, do you think you can use your strength to free us?" Penny asked Chrissy.

Chrissy tried to use her strength to get them free, but it wasn't powerful enough, and seemed to be weakening both of them by the second. Just then, there was a large flash and the girls returned to normal. At a bad time too, because Ping was flying in midair and suddenly fell down to the ground.

"Crumbs!" Penny pouted. "Our powers wore off!"

Larry and Talon both were shocked at this, and didn't waste time to take note of what just happened. Larry used his instant camera to capture the girls' real forms, and Talon was left speechless.

"Penny?" he whispered as he saw Penny back in her old form.

"Girls!" Chrissy shouted. "We need some more power! Get those power drinks!"

"Right on it!" said Mac, Ping, and Bridget.

The three of them grabbed the power drinks from their skirts (except Bridget, who had pants on, which gave her the advantage of having pockets), and raised them together.

"Power up!" they exclaimed.

The three girls drank their beverages all at once, and they transformed into their heroic superhero forms. Naturally, this perplexed the snooping Larry, and the snooping Talon. Larry took photos of this event, and Talon had kept on eavesdropping (of course, he didn't notice Larry taking the photos).

At that exact same time, Ping, Mac, and Bridget charged right towards Flower Power, ready to take them down. But before they did that, Bridget and Mac lifted Ping into the air, where she used her flying powers to squirt the power drink right into Penny and Chrissy's mouths, which gave them their powers back. Using her super strength, Chrissy broke herself and Penny free from Rainbow's grasp and went right back to taking down these New Age Hippies.

"Bring it on! Groove Squad!" shouted the girls.

Using their ultra-superpowers, and their handy pom-poms from Adrienne, the Groove Squad managed to defeat Flower Power, and recover the crystals. I'd tell you how they managed to use their powers to stop them, but frankly, I don't feel like it. To make a long story short, they won.

"Okay! Okay!" said the fear-stricken Flower Power. "We give up! We surrender!"

The hippies ran away, not wanting to get another beatdown from the girls. Adrienne, Zeke, Brain, and Napoleon arrived to congratulate them.

"Well done, babies." said Adrienne. "You really showed those guys whose boss."

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Zeke gave a thumbs up.

"Ruff!" added the dogs.

While Larry left with the photographic evidence, Talon kept observing the girls.

"So, Penny's got some superpowers, eh?" he thought. "Well, it looks like I might have a way to steal that gem without actually doing it..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Flower Power has been defeated, but Talon has something up his sleeve for the squad to help him in his uncle's evil scheme, but what could it be? Stay tuned!**


	4. A Surprise Visit

Later that day, the Groove Squad went back to the football field to continue practicing their cheerleading skills, but they all ended up in vain.

"Gee wilikers, with a flop like that we probably couldn't cheer anymore." Star remarked to Chrissy.

"Leave me alone, okay?" Chrissy glared at the redhead.

"Sure I'll leave you alone, once you make me the captain, that is!" Star retorted.

"Sure, when pigs fly!" Chrissy retorted back.

"That's it! I've had it with you, missy!" Star growled. "Ever since you took my spot on the team, all you've done is ruin this team and my life!"

"What are you talking about?!" barked Chrissy.

"I'm talking about how you've ruined my life by stealing my spotlight and making me look alike a fool!" Star snapped. "Are you deaf?"

"Oh I hear you, and I smell you!" Chrissy placed a hand on her hip.

At that same time, Penny and Bridget were watching the whole thing from the bleachers.

"Aww snap!" Bridget elbowed Penny and snapped her fingers.

"Shhh..." Penny shushed her freckled friend.

Chrissy and Star growled right at each other, each with burning fire and hate in their eyes. Star took off her earrings, and threw them to the ground, ready for a fight.

"Ooh, a catfight." said Penny.

Just as Chrissy and Star were about to attack each other, their friends held them back to prevent any physical violence. They both hissed and heavily breathed right at each other in anger.

"Oh forget it!" Star said as she put her earrings back on. "You're not worth it! I'm saving my energy for the championship tomorrow. Come on, girls!"

Star stomped away, with Stacy and Roxanne in tow, leaving Chrissy feeling a bit more stressed and pathetic.

"Don't listen to her, Chrissy." Mac said as she placed her hand on Chrissy's shoulder. "She's just a big meanie."

"Yeah, she was raised without love." Bridget added.

"I know, but I'm starting to doubt myself more." said Chrissy. "I mean, when you're the captain of a team, you have a lot of stuff on your hands and especially when there's a lot of people you have to lead."

"I know how you feel Chrissy," said Penny. "After all, it's not easy when you're stuck with a bumbling bucket of bolts as an uncle."

"But everyone depends on me, and I can't help a single one of them." Chrissy stomped her foot.

"Chrissy, the best leader is not the biggest or the strongest, the best leader is the person who cares the most." Penny said sympathetically.

"Yeah, that's real nice of you Penny..." Chrissy sighed. "I'm telling you though, it really is not picnic when you are stuck with saving the world and personal matters."

"Uh, yeah that's what I said." Penny placed a hand on her hip.

"Anyways, let's get something to eat and we'll figure this out." said Mac. "I'm starving."

Just as the girls were about to leave, they got a call on Penny's wrist communicator.

"Hang on guys, I gotta take this call." she said as she answered her watch. "Adrienne! How's it going?"

"Hello Penny," said Adrienne on the watch. "Rally up the girls and get to the warehouse on 666 Gunderson Drive. There's a special assignment waiting for the squad."

"Right." Penny said as she hung up the watch and turned back to her friends. "Girls, that was Adrienne. He wants us to come to a warehouse."

"A warehouse?" Bridget raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe it's some kind of special assignment?" suggested Mac.

"It is." said Penny. "And we've gotta get there fast!"

* * *

Eventually, the girls arrived at the warehouse.

"You sure this the place?" Chrissy asked Penny as she looked at the number on the warehouse door.

"Sure." said Penny. "666 Gunderson Drive. This is the place."

Penny knocked on the door, and the slot on the door slid open to reveal a pair of eyes looking right at them.

"What's the password?" whispered the person behind the door.

"Groovy." said Penny.

"That's it!" said the person behind the door. "Come on inside."

The door opened up to reveal Adrienne, with his hands behind his back. "Hello ladies. Glad to see you made it."

"What's the scoop, Adrienne?" asked Chrissy.

Adrienne cleared his throat. "I'll have our guest explain..."

Just then, a man with a military uniform approached the Groove Squad. It was somebody who Penny and Bridget knew from back home.

"General Sir?!" Penny gasped.

"Yes Penny, it's me." said General Sir. "Bet you didn't expect to see me here, did you?"

"Not at all." said Penny. "This is quite a surprise."

"You know each other?" Ping asked Penny.

"Of course, he gives missions to my Uncle John when they are too dangerous for the police department." Penny explained. "Say, how is Uncle John anyways?"

"He's doing fine." said General Sir.

Adrienne continued. "Anyways, General Sir contacted me for your special assignment. It may be one of the most dangerous things you've ever done."

"D-d-d-dangerous?" Ping stammered, then turned to leave. "Gee, I don't think that's for me. Bye bye!"

Just as Ping was about exit, Mac grabbed the petite Asian girl's arm. "Ping..."

"Fine." Ping sighed.

General Sir explained, "Now as I was saying, I have received Intel that Dr. Claw is building a deadly doomsday device to enslave the entire free world."

"Dr. Claw trying to enslave the free world? What a shocker." Bridget rolled her eyes.

"Shhh." Penny whispered to her orange-haired friend.

The general continued, "He is plotting to use a rare and ancient diamond that is being held on display at the Bay City Museum. This diamond can channel infinite amounts of energy, and it can be used to power machines, such as the doomsday device."

"Oh my gosh, that's terrible." said Ping. "We can't have doomsday! There's a movie marathon next week!"

"And that's where you five come in." said the general. "You see, I've been observing you Groove Squad for quite some time, and I know that your powers are the key to getting the diamond and securing it."

"You want us to rob the museum?" Bridget asked with suspicion.

"I know this doesn't seem right, but we have got to secure the diamond before Claw steals it." said Adrienne.

"Just a sec, cuz?" Chrissy said before huddling up with the rest of the girls. "This may seem ethically wrong, but we have to secure that diamond."

"Chrissy's right guys." Penny agreed. "Otherwise, Claw will take control of the free world, and destroy my uncle."

"And a heist is a perfect way to test out my statistic skills..." Mac trailed off.

"Oh my gosh!" Ping gasped. "I can't rob a store! It'll go against everything my mommy taught me..."

"Ping..." said Chrissy.

Ping continued to panic "I'll never go to Harvard! I'll be forced to go to community college! I'll have to be haunted by my permanent record! My family will disown me! I don't know how I'll ever able to-"

"PING!" shouted the girls.

"Fine, I'll do it." Ping sighed. "But if this goes on my record, it's your fault!"

"Right." Chrissy nodded. "What about you, Bridget?"

"I don't know..." said Bridget. "This seems kind of weird. Why would General Sir be asking us to heist the museum? Shouldn't he be having one of his agents sent to guard it or informing the museum board or something? I mean, he is part of a global organization after all."

"Guys, if Adrienne says that we can trust him, I'm sure we can as well." said Chrissy. "And besides, it could be rewarding."

"I guess we have no choice but to accept." shrugged Ping.

Bridget tried to speak up. "But-"

"Mr. General Sir, we accept this dangerous mission!" Chrissy saluted as she cut Bridget off.

"Excellent." said General Sir. "Remember girls, your country is depending on you!"

"Okay," Chrissy said as the squad huddled up. "Here's the plan..."

Little did the girls realize that there was something off about the General's assignment. But what could it possibly be?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Groove Squad is on another dangerous assignment, a rather questionable one from General Sir himself. Is there something behind all of this? Can they save the diamond from Claw? Stay tuned!**


	5. Diamond Heist

The Groove Squad arrived at the museum after closing time, ready to carry out their mission. They huddled up in an alley to discuss their plan and put it into action.

"So we know the plan, right?" Penny asked the others.

"Yep!" Mac nodded. "Break into the museum, and get the diamond back to the general!"

"Correctamundo!" Penny winked at Mac.

"I don't know about this, Penny." said Bridget. "This doesn't seem right, nor does it seem like something General Sir would do."

"Oh Bridget, will you just relax? I'm pretty sure that he knows what he's doing." said Chrissy. "Now come on, let's put the plan into action."

"We're on it, Chrissy!" Ping and Zeke saluted before running to the back of the building.

"Okay gang, now to freeze the alarms!" Penny said before taking out her computer book. "With my handy dandy computer book, I can tap into the security system and freeze the alarms."

"Boy, someone sure knows how to flaunt inheriting her late father's intellect..." Bridget rolled her eyes as Penny started typing some coordinates into the book.

* * *

At that same time, some security guard went into the monitor room with Ping (who was dressed in a pink dress) and Zeke (who was dressed in a formal t-shirt) to his partner.

"Hey John! I caught these two youths sneaking from behind the lot." said the guard.

"Very suspicious..." said the other guard. "What were you two doing out there? Shouldn't you be doing math homework or something?"

"Hello...I am the Amazing Larry!" Zeke introduced himself. "And this is my beautiful, lovely, and angelic assistant...the Magical Leslie!"

Ping giggled and blushed fifty shades of red at Zeke's compliment.

Zeke continued, "...and we're collecting money to help poor people and orphans by doing magic tricks."

"Well why didn't you say so?" said the first guard. "You know any magic tricks?"

"You bet your sweet bibby we do!" said Ping.

The two puppy lovebirds managed to direct the guards' attention away from the wall of security monitors.

* * *

While that was happening, Penny had finished freezing the alarms.

"There!" she said as she closed her computer book. "The alarms should stay frozen for the next forty five minutes. Come on!"

The girls then went to the front of the museum to get inside.

"Okay Chrissy, get ready to smash like you've never smashed before!" said Mac.

"I have never smashed anything before..." said Chrissy. "...Unless you count that vase I broke when I was five."

"First time for everything." said Mac. "Now come on, we're burning moonlight!"

Chrissy breathed in deeply. "Okay...here I go..."

She made a fist and smashed the glass window into smithereens.

"Wowsers Chrissy..." said Bridget. "Didn't think you had it in ya."

"Yeah, me neither." Chrissy chuckled. "Alright now, let's move!"

The girls ran into the museum, and found themselves right behind the metal detector, which lead right towards the center of the museum.

"Come on, let's get going!" said Chrissy.

"Wait a sec, Chrissy!" said Mac. "I think we should wait for a sec..."

"What do you mean, Mac?" asked Chrissy.

Mac reached into her hair and took out a can of hairspray. "Voila! There it is!"

Everybody looked at Mac with blank faces.

"What?" asked Mac.

"Mac, why do you keep a can of hairspray in your hair?" Bridget raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have a problem!" Mac retorted. "Now watch the master in action!"

Mac sprayed the floor, which made some alarm beams appear.

"Good call, Mackenzie." Chrissy gave a thumbs up.

"I could've thought of that..." mumbled Penny.

"Now all we need is someone who can avoid those beams, and block the security cameras..." said Chrissy. "But who?"

"Like, someone who is flexible, limber, and had the uncanny ability to avoid several things on the ground..." added Mac.

"Someone who's quite expendable..." added Penny.

"Someone like...Ping?" asked Bridget. "But she and Zeke are distracting the guards right about now."

"Don't worry! We'll just give her a little delay." Penny said as she turned on her video watch.

* * *

Back in the security room, Ping and Zeke were still impressing the guards with their amazing magic skills, when all of a sudden, Ping's wrist communicator rang for her.

"Um...excuse me, but I uh...gotta go to the bathroom..." Ping said before quickly running out of the room to answer the call. "What is it, Penny? I'm kinda in the middle of a magic trick!"

"Ping, we need you to fly up to the security cameras and block them." said Penny. "Can you do that?"

"I don't know, Penny..." said Ping. "I mean, we were just about to-"

"NOW!" Penny growled.

"Okay, okay!" Ping breathed rapidly. "I'm coming! But as soon as I'm done, we're continuing our act!"

Ping arrived at the entrance, ready to carry out her mission.

"Bout time you arrived." said Chrissy. "Now go fly up and use cover up the lenses on the security cameras, in case we get caught."

"Okay..." Ping breathed in deeply. "One, two, three...FLY!"

Ping then flew up into midair, and right towards the security cameras. Then, she took some sticks of gum, chewed each one, and stuck them to each of the lenses. Then, she went back and flew her friends over the alarm beams and to the other side.

"Okay, now get back to distracting the guards!" ordered Chrissy. "I think they might be getting suspicious."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Ping said as she ran back to the security room.

"Come on guys, we'd better get to the display!" said Chrissy.

Our heroines made it to the next floor, where Chrissy punched a hole in the wall above the display case and Penny used her telekinetic powers to make the pieces float over to the corner beside them without a sound.

"Okay, now all we need to do is replace the crystal with this fake one." Mac said as she pulled a crystal out of her pocket that looked exactly like the one they were supposed to get. "Okay Penny, now use your telekinesis to lift the display case and the diamond."

"You got it." said Penny.

Penny used her telekinesis to do exactly what Mac said. Soon enough, the real diamond was right in the palm of Penny's hand.

"Okay Penny, now switch the diamonds." said Chrissy.

"Right!" Penny said as she used her mind power to lift the fake gem from Chrissy's hand and place it right back into the display. "Chrissy! Call Ping and Zeke and tell them to meet back outside."

"You got it!" Chrissy said as she called the others on her watch.

* * *

In the security room, Ping and Zeke were continuing their faux magic act with balloon animals.

Zeke showed them a new balloon, "...and this is an Ewok from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi!"

Just then, Ping's video watch rang and turned away from the distracted security guards to answer. She answered it and Chrissy's image came onscreen.

"Mission accomplished." said the blonde.

Ping quickly turned back to Zeke and the guards. "Well this has all been swell, but we gotta go now, come on Steve!"

She grabbed Zeke's arm and ran right out of the security room, and the two headed right back to the entrance, where the rest of the squad was waiting for them.

"We got the diamond!" Chrissy showed them the gem.

"Now all we need to do is take it to the general and Claw's plan is foiled." added Penny.

Bridget still was skeptical. "But I don't know, guys, this all seems kinda fishy..."

"Bridget, will you stop worrying? I'm pretty sure that this general guy knows what he's doing." said Chrissy. "Now come on, we've gotta show him the diamond!"

The Groove Squad and Zeke ran back to the warehouse, but Bridget was still pretty suspicious and intended to figure out what this so-called "general" was up to.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **They've gotten the diamond, but for some reason, there's something fishy about this mission. Why would General Sir make them steal a gem when he can use the rest of WOMP to inform the museum? Something strange is going on, and you're going to find out...in the next chapter.**


	6. Talon's Revenge

In just the nick of time, the Groove Squad and Zeke had arrived back at the warehouse, where General Sir and Adrienne had been waiting for them.

"Girls, you're back." said Adrienne.

"That's right, Adrienne." said Penny. "And we've got the diamond!"

Bridget reached into her pocket and revealed the magical ancient diamond. "Here it is."

"Oh my goodness! It's even more beautiful in person!" Adrienne stared in awe.

"Yeah, diamond's really are a girl's best friend." Zeke added.

"Now give it to me so I can put it somewhere safe where Claw won't get his half hand on it." said the general.

"Sure." Chrissy said as she handed the diamond to the general.

The general was just about to take the diamond; however, Bridget's gut instincts kicked in and she took the diamond back.

"No!" said Bridget. "I don't think so!"

"Ms. Bridget, give me the diamond...please." the general said, trying not to get angry.

"Yeah Bridge, what's going on?" asked Ping.

"I'm not giving you this diamond, because you sir, ARE NOT THE GENERAL!" Bridget boldly said.

The general gasped. "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! I AM SO THE GENERAL!"

"If you're really General Sir, then you'd know everything he knows, right?" Bridget raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." the general nodded.

"Okay...so what does the acronym, W.O.M.P stand for?" asked Bridget.

The general replied. "It stands for World Organization of Massive Powers! You sir, are a fraud!"

The general grinned evilly. "You are correct! I am not General Sir! I am..."

He then took his head off and revealed none other than a certain and familiar spiky, purple haired hooligan.

"Hello Penny!" he smirked when his true face was revealed. "It's great to see you again!"

"Talon?!" Penny exclaimed.

"Thank you, Penny." Talon smirked. "Because of you and your little friends, I have the diamond and my mission has been accomplished! My uncle will be so happy!"

"Listen you bloke, you'd better fork over that diamond, or else!" Adrienne ordered Talon.

"And who's gonna stop me?" Talon retorted as he shot three large sticky balls at Adrienne and Zeke, which proceeded to stick them up against the wall.

"Rats." said Zeke. "This is a rental costume."

Talon then pointed his gun to the girls. "You're next, Penny!"

"You forget one teeny detail, Talon..." Penny placed her hands on her hips. "There's only five of us, and only one of you! So it looks like you're outnumbered!"

"That's where you're wrong, Penn." Talon smirked as he pressed a button on the robot suit.

Just then, some copters were in the sky and out came four MAD Agents, ready with their laser guns.

"Way to jinx it, Brown." Bridget deadpanned.

"Boys...attack!" Talon said bluntly to the agents.

The agents started charging right towards the girls, shooting lasers.

"Alright girls, let's show these MAD Hooligans what we're made of!" Chrissy exclaimed.

The girls started charging right towards the agents. "Bring it on! Groove Squad!"

"I'll stop Penny, you guys take the other four!" Talon ordered the agents.

The MAD Agents and started chasing after the rest of the Groove Squad, while Penny took on Talon. Chrissy used her super strength to toss some crates at the agents, but the agents shot them right before they could hit them. They blasted their lasers right at Chrissy, which caused her to fly right into the sticky stuff with Adrienne and Zeke.

Mac tried to use her see-through vision to figure out where the MAD Agents were and charged right towards them, but the MAD Agent managed to outsmart her and the one from behind her shot a laser at her and caused her to get stuck in the goo as well.

Ping flew into the air with Bridget, and they tried to dodge the laser beams. They had a good run when suddenly, a laser beam hit them and stuck them up against the wall, leaving only Penny and Talon.

"So Penny, I bet you thought you'd never see me again!" Talon said as he fought Penny.

"I probably didn't!" Penny fought back.

"Doesn't matter, because I am going to do away with you!" Talon retorted as he shot goo balls at Penny, which she narrowly avoided. "Nothing personal, just doing my job. Unless you count being frozen in the Arctic North next to my father!"

Penny dodged the perpetually shooting balls, "No worries Talon, you're going to be in a nice, warm, juvie cell once I'm done with you!"

Penny put her fingers on her forehead and used her telekinesis powers to aim some loose items around the warehouse right towards Talon, which he took out with the laser on his watch. Talon and Penny continued to battle. Penny kept using her telekinetic powers to defend herself, but it usually had some mixed results. Just when Penny was about to aim another item at Talon, the tan-skinned young man shot a goo ball right at Penny and it hit her, sending her up with her friends against the wall.

"Looks like I have the upper hand here, Penny." Talon grinned.

"You'll never get away with it, Talon!" Penny growled.

"Oh really? Well, I don't think you understand the situation you're in!" Talon retorted.

"I don't think you realize how much you suck." Penny retorted back.

"Seriously, Penny?" Bridget deadpanned. "That's the best you could come up with?"

"Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get this back to my uncle." Talon said before climbing up the ladder to the MAD Copter. "And by the way, you won't be going after me, because you'll be too busy!"

"Too busy with what?" asked Chrissy.

"This!" Talon took out a rectangular device with some sort of clock on it. "Arrivederci, losers! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Talon pressed a button on a joystick and flew away with the copter back to Dr. Claw's evil hideout. Inside the warehouse, the device started beeping and ticking very fast.

"What is that?" asked Chrissy.

"I'll tell you what it is, IT'S A BOMB!" Adrienne shouted.

"AAAHHHHH! A BOMB!" Ping screamed. "OH MY GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA-"

Mac struggled to pull her arm out from the goo, and slapped Ping right across the face.

"GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF, MAN!" she shouted when slapping her.

"Thanks, I needed that." Ping sighed.

"Come on, we've gotta get outta here and stop Talon!" said Penny.

"I don't know Penny, this is kinda sticky..." Zeke grunted.

"Not if I can help it!" Chrissy said as she used all of her super strength to free herself from the goo.

She struggled, and struggled, and struggled, until she finally set everyone free. She ran right towards the bomb and used her strength to toss it right into the harbor near the docks. However, the bomb's self destruction also caused a massive explosion, which resulted in a large wave coming right onto the docks and soaking everything wet.

Zeke squirted water right out of his mouth. "Well that went well."

Ping then felt her hair become all frizzy. "Oh my God! My hair is all frizzy! I'm gonna be ironing and brushing for weeks!"

"Dr. Claw sure has an obsession with the bombs." Bridget said as she pulled a fish out of her ear and tossed it back into the water.

"Well gang, it looks like Talon got away with the diamond." Chrissy sighed as she

"Well babies, it looks like this is one mission we have not accomplished." Adrienne remarked.

"And it's only our third episode." Ping sighed.

"Don't worry girls, we'll try to get that diamond back sooner or later." said Adrienne. "In the meantime, we'd better get back home and dry up before the police arrive."

"With all due respect Adrienne, that's the smartest thing I've heard all day." Bridget deadpanned.

Zeke, Adrienne, and the girls headed home to dry themselves and get ready for their next adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Talon was in the MAD Copter on his way back to his uncle's evil lair.

He called his uncle on his wrist communicator. "Uncle! Uncle, come in!"

Claw's image then appeared on the screen. "Talon! Status report!"

"Good news uncle, I have successfully captured the diamond and subdued the Groove Squad." Talon boasted.

"Groove Squad?" Claw asked, confused.

"Never mind." Talon brushed him off. "The point is that I've accomplished the mission and I am on my way back with the diamond as we speak!"

"You'd better bring me that diamond in one piece, unless you want to end up with the same fate as your brother..." Claw threatened.

"What fate?" asked Talon.

"JUST BRING THE DIAMOND!" Claw slammed his fist onto his cat.

"Okay, okay!" Talon gasped. "I'm on my way back to the lair! Talon, out!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Talon has successfully gotten away with the diamond and is about to bring it to his uncle! Looks like this is one mission that the Groove Squad hasn't accomplished. Can they get it back? Will they find out more about the impending doom of the universe? Stay tuned for the exciting continuations coming really soon!**


End file.
